


三人关系

by redocher



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redocher/pseuds/redocher
Relationships: Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang/Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang
Kudos: 13





	三人关系

金泰相坐在火堆边，有些心神不宁。后颈已经隐隐开始传来一丝丝刺痛，他的侧脸在火光的映染宛如一尊凝固的蜡像。脚下的沙地里有细小的虫子和蜥蜴爬过去，嗖的一条细长的黑影从他的余光里窜过去，吓得他好不容易恢复血色的脸又白了几分。金泰相心里升起一丝后悔，应该找当地人买些驱赶蚊虫的草药或是香油，价格不会昂贵到哪里去，当地人会常备这些沙漠里的生活必需品。  
思及此处，他抬眸望向不远处热闹拥挤的商队驻扎营地。那里的篝火更加明亮热烈，风中传来人们喝酒谈笑的声音，骆驼被拴在帐篷边的椰枣树上。旁边是一片沙漠里的绿地，静谧的湖泊藏匿在茂密翠绿的水草丛包围里，盛满了撒满夜幕的星河。  
有几个高大的身影就在水草之后相互交谈，其中一个人做短装装扮，干脆利落，不同于其他人的装束，爽快地露出一头茂密的黑发。他的身材挺拔高大，腰带插满了匕首与刀具，长腿笔直矫健。此刻正单手搭在腰上，手指随时可以勾出枪套里的手枪，面上镇定地同对面几人沉声交涉。  
雇佣兵身上洗刷不干净的血腥味与杀气很好地掩盖了林炜翔憨批的本质，加之下午的那一场干脆利落的屠杀很好地震慑住了这些刁滑悭吝的商人们。  
青年的眉骨高耸、鼻梁高挺，侧脸轮廓在夜色里格外显眼，英挺逼人，几乎不像个手染鲜血的刽子手，更像是正义凛然的英雄。  
领取任务出发前，金泰相拍着瘦骨嶙峋的胸部，对刘青松保证：他跟林炜翔两人一组去出任务绝无任何可能发生意外——除非林炜翔拉胯得太过分导致他不能保证自己不会一枪崩了队友清理门户。  
他们高估了地形的优势却低估了任务对象的火力压制的强度。光秃秃的戈壁沙漠上地平线处飞来一条平行的火光，在迫近丘峦起伏的地面时，四散坠落开来接连轰隆炸响，大地都为之颤抖。  
震碎的砂石劈头盖脸地落下，尘土飞扬。他张口吃了一嘴的土，整个人毫发无伤，目瞪口呆地看着林炜翔死死把自己护在身下。林炜翔毛糙刺棱的黑发里满是黄土，一只手按着他的后脑勺将他压在怀里。  
金泰相张口结舌。  
他是真没想到有一天他会成为被保护的对象。  
以前都是他去追在白多训身后努力跟上对方的脚步，他孤身一个人支撑起整个小队保护队友完成任务，他去保肆意妄为的司马老贼。  
他知道自己要食言了。  
但是他在忏悔的同时已经大脑飞速转动怎么把林炜翔撬到手。  
金泰相的手指虚虚地搭在右手小臂上片刻，随后无声无息地探入衣襟夹层。他用两根手指轻巧地从衣服夹层的暗袋里抽出了一只细长的试剂，莹绿色的药液存储在金属容器里避免挥发或者破碎。  
金泰相的脸色被跃动的火光映照得阴晴不定，让人猜不出他的真实想法。他抬头看了一眼不远处，林炜翔还在和那些商人交涉些什么。  
金泰相的眼神没有产生一丝波动，手却微微一歪，启封后的药液倾倒在地上，细细的水流注入沙地，洇开一小块水痕后，很快湮灭不见。  
林炜翔从那些商人手里换来了些补给，条件是接下来他们得护送这只商队去往下一个驿站。这对两人来说不过是顺水推舟，但林炜翔还是老实按照金泰相反复嘱咐的内容一一照办。  
平常叫他出去买个菜都担心他被宰。在往常这些需要智商的任务金泰相和刘青松，无论是谁都不会交给他去做的。他的脑袋只够容纳下瞄准、开枪、射击。金泰相的状态着实不佳，不然也不会放任他去做交涉谈判的任务。  
他回来的时候金泰相孤坐在篝火边，整张脸都藏在兜帽里，阴影里的脸庞看不清五官和神情。乍一看如山岳般深沉，不可逾越。金泰相越是害怕的时候越会虚张声势遮掩情绪。他全身裹在庞大的斗篷披风里，静静坐在砍倒的树干上像一座沉默的小山。  
当他走近的时候，他注意到脚下的土地某一块有些松软，似乎被水浸透过，但他一点儿也没在意。  
他的注意力全部被吸引在金泰相的身上，同伴的状态从昨天开始便极端不稳定。诚然金泰相平日里没少欺压他，骑在他脖子上作威作福更是常态，但是对方陷入危险之时，林炜翔不会冷血到可以坐视不管。  
他在金泰相身边坐下，将烤热的水囊递过去。手指不小心触碰到金泰相手背上的肌肤，滚烫得吓人，林炜翔眼皮一跳，猛然抬眸看向他。可惜金泰相大半张脸都隐藏在兜帽的阴影里，避开了他紧追的探究目光。  
可能任务这两个字是对金泰相来说最好的镇定剂，比医生配的特效药还有用。两人护送商队到了下一个驿站点补充完食物和水，休整数日才与商队分道扬镳，接下来他们要回去基地述职交接。当苍凉广袤的沙漠只剩下两个人行军赶路，忽然像是与世界都隔绝了，天地间只剩下你与我。  
金泰相卸下肩头重担，终于放心地倒了下来。  
于是回程的路途又被耽搁下来。  
就算林炜翔是个冷血无情的人也没办法拖着这样的金泰相上路，他的状态严重下滑到了一个糟糕的地步，高烧与昏迷接踵而至。  
金泰相全身忽冷忽热，体温滚烫。夜晚露宿风沙格外剧烈，与白天相比温差巨大得令人害怕，一到夜晚隔戈壁上便如同彻底换了一个世界，变成寒冷干燥的地狱。  
哪怕在篝火边取暖也没有缓解金泰相的痛苦，林炜翔只能将他裹在毯子里抱在怀中传递温度，避免他在失温的状态下情况进一步恶化。林炜翔给他喂水和食物是每天最困难的任务，这个人在昏迷状态下哪怕焦渴得唇皮皲裂也咬紧了牙关不肯让步，不知道从前到底遭遇了什么，即便是失去了意识身体都还保持着抵抗的本能。林炜翔焦头烂额，不能打不能骂，只能硬着头皮哄着来。  
金泰相心知肚明这些症状的原因：他利用不成熟的手术强行清洗标记的后遗症之一。尽管咬牙死撑，他仍旧感觉自己掉进了漆黑的无穷地狱，伸手也摸不到边际。  
他在清醒与昏迷的边界绝望地喊：  
“林炜翔，完了呀，药为什么会不够呢本来我算好分量都够的，都怪你太菜了你废物拖拉进度，我的药不够了，林炜翔你害死我了。”  
林炜翔被他气笑了，扬起巴掌就要甩下来，看见他苍白如纸的脸上痛苦的表情，在半空中还是犹疑了几秒，最后轻轻落在自己脸上。  
林炜翔打了自己一巴掌，抱紧他轻声应和着狗腿至极地哄道：  
“是是是，都是我的错。硬币哥赶紧好起来惩罚我。”  
回应他的是金泰相痛苦的呻吟。  
腺体里明明已经没有一丝alpha的气息了，整个身躯里别人的信息素都早已荡然无存。他只剩下一具肉体空壳，可是被标记过的身体依旧牢记得被操得双腿合不拢的过去，整个人在黏稠淫荡的液体里被酥软泡烂的滋味，痛苦与欢愉将理智瓦解粉碎。  
内里的空虚缓缓变成了一阵酸痛，穴口饥渴到小口小口地自己收缩吮吸着，将裤子的一小片布料都咬了进去。腿间已经不止是湿淋淋的，而是一股股的涎水在恬不知耻地往外流淌。  
金泰相已经被逼到流泪了，他的腿夹着林炜翔的腰磨蹭，像个不知羞耻求欢的婊子。他越这样表现，林炜翔越心情沉重。  
金泰相绝望透顶，一遍又一遍地喊林炜翔的名字。粗暴的清洗手术后遗症和长期服用烈性的药物双重伤害下，他的身体机能已经彻底错乱，身体分不清现在是发情期还是相安无事的日子，只知道张开欲望满是獠牙的大嘴，要喂饱激烈的渴求。  
他一会觉得自己回到了还是被标记的状态，全身像是泡在温水里似的连根手指都不愿意动弹，一会又是后颈那部皮肉剧痛，他感觉孤独地自己躺在风口，浑身冰冷干燥，连意识都脱离只剩下一具干涩的躯壳。  
林炜翔只能哄他，别怕，咬牙硬撑就能挺过去了。真发生了什么不应该的事，也是他这个alpha的责任。  
可金泰相好像已经彻底崩溃了，听不进去一丝劝慰。他的眼睛失去焦距瞳孔涣散，林炜翔低下头凑近，听见他在耳畔梦呓般喃喃说：  
“林炜翔你操我吧，我谁都不会告诉，发生什么我都不会说，求你了。”  
抓着alpha的手指慢慢收紧，攥着的衣料留下大面积的褶皱。金泰相他早就算好了分量多少，何地几时的语言刺激，会让林炜翔彻底下定决心站到他这边来。  
林炜翔很怕他真的失去意识，一边在已经潮湿软烂的穴口用手指抽插扩张，一边贴在他耳边柔声问：  
“硬币哥？金泰相？醒一醒？在听吗硬币哥？硬币哥，我是小狗，汪汪汪汪…”  
金泰相曾经是别人的omega，这个公开的秘密真实性毋庸置疑。他曾经被alpha标记又被抛弃，决然斩断前尘夙缘，身份依旧是被遗弃的Omega。某些居心叵测的人还在背地里一口一个破鞋地喊金泰相。林炜翔去联盟下设的据点帮刘青松领当月分派的抑制剂之时，还有人嬉皮笑脸叫住他，不怀好意地问他有没有尝过破鞋的滋味？  
林炜翔把人按在小巷里揍了一顿，回来时鼻子上挂彩，又被金泰相和刘青松轮流阴阳怪气他怂。  
被标记过又清洗的omega发情期会错乱是不争的事实，他们的身体状态也迥异常人。每个年幼天真的Omega一提起标记清洗都会无比惊恐，那是对他们来说最绝望的事情。  
金泰相现在就像是一块吸饱水的松软海绵，软趴趴地躺在那里任人宰割。林炜翔的手指插进去他就起先痛得微微收缩了一下随后就开始分泌黏汁，导致整个腿间都泥泞不堪。  
林炜翔的呼吸粗重起来，手指搅动也有些不自觉的粗暴。他抱着的曾经是别人的omega，而且现在也一副刚被上一个alpha强行灌饱的状态。娇嫩鲜红的穴肉正不知廉耻疯狂地吸吮着他的手指，啧啧的水声也好像在叫嚷着饥饿渴求喂食。这一切都是被标记后的Omega面对自己的alpha时的标准生理反应。  
只渴求他，只眷恋他，只依赖他。  
只愿为他孕育子嗣。

第二天金泰相醒得最早，裹着毛毯缩在角落只露出两只眼睛看他，  
他刚要开口关心，金泰相就着急地欲盖弥彰大叫起来：  
“林炜翔是狗林炜翔是狗是狗是狗狗狗昨天什么都没发生我先睡着了所以起得比你早！”  
林炜翔盯着他：“你tm傻逼啊。”  
金泰相往后面又缩了缩，一脸委屈。  
“全身都是老子牙印还想跑什么？还不是老子的人？”林炜翔一把将他拽回怀里，在肩膀上重重咬了一口作为惩罚。  
回去的路上，林炜翔本来就对他挺照顾，现在照顾得更加光明正大了。不了解内情的人乍一看都下意识认定他俩是一对。  
有天他们斗嘴吵狠了，金泰相骑在骆驼上死也不下来。林炜翔一把抓着他的手臂，将他生生拖下来扛进了旅店。旅店边上还有些闲人和旅客。沙漠里民风彪悍，看到强抢民男的画面丝毫不慌，还大声叫好起来，口哨声乱飞。  
就这样金泰相身上的气味一点一点变成了林炜翔。  
期间貌似因为断药而手无缚鸡之力的金泰相在林炜翔去打热水回来给自己洗澡的空档里还抽空杀了几个尾行的杀手，枪一丢，坐床上，林炜翔开门进来还是那个受牵连导致战斗力下降不得不屈尊接受照顾的omega。  
回到基地后，林炜翔便直接找刘青松摊牌了  
“硬币哥更需要我照顾。”  
刘青松说：“他需要个屁，你个傻逼。”  
金泰相早早躲起来装死不说话  
等林炜翔大半夜才回来，从后面连着毛毯抱住他，往怀里一带，下巴搁在他肩上，两个人像是叠在一起的抱抱熊，左摇摇、右晃晃。  
林炜翔带着一丝疲惫却柔软的鼻音：  
“无家可归了呀~硬币哥，收留我吧。”  
金泰相知道，这个男人他撬过来了。  
金泰相在他怀里缩着像只毛毛虫，背对着也不理他，还嘴硬地反驳他：  
“收留什么？你是狗吗林炜翔，你是狗我收留你。”  
林炜翔把脑袋埋在他的颈边磨蹭，忍不住又张开一口白牙咬在他的皮肉上。  
“汪汪汪。”林炜翔的胳臂横在他胸前，“我是小狗，硬币哥～”  
金泰相的发情期不稳定是个大问题，从前孤身的时候还能靠给自己注射烈性药剂压制，现在有了林炜翔那些试剂可以丢进垃圾桶了。为了帮他度过时不时泛滥的情潮，两人昏天黑地乱搞了好一段日子。  
但金泰相这个人爱死撑，且一向信奉任务大过天，一听消息有紧要任务下达给他，抬脚就把林炜翔踢下床，穿上裤子就跑去开会了。乍一看似乎有个alpha可以慰藉情潮，他渐渐恢复成正常Omega，但林炜翔总感到一丝怪异。  
某次出任务的时候林炜翔感觉出不对了，金泰相的声音有一丝不对劲，打完枪毒硬币就在伏击的狙击点没下来  
一个人孤零零的趴在那儿。  
别人还以为他在观察四周，林炜翔冲上去了，一把抱住两人一起滚了下来  
两个人滚进壕沟的阴影里，金泰相在他怀里发抖，他的手伸进毒硬币裤子里一抹，满手的黏液。  
那天他抱着金泰相回去，一路风风火火狂躁地冲进医疗院。  
队医从布帘后走出来，用一种难以言喻的目光将林炜翔从头到尾打量了一遍，尤其还在下身某处停留了片刻，着重研究。饶是林炜翔皮厚也被看得不好意思，连忙问怎么样了。  
队医说，金泰相依赖药物成性，基本没救。  
林炜翔心一沉。  
但是——队医话锋一转，古怪地看了他一眼，倒也不是没办法，现在只有你陪他度过这段戒断反应期了。  
长期使用烈性的药物压抑生理反应对身体破坏性极大，且该药物的副作用对人体的危害远超出想象。通常药剂是口服或者直接注射到人的身体里，发作的速度和效率都无比迅速高效。  
换言之哪怕金泰相突然软了身体声调怪异地叫一声林炜翔，林炜翔立刻扑上来插进去，效果也没吃药那么快。金泰相一直依赖药物的成效，突然换了个“药”，适应不过来，反应到现实就是常常用修长纤细的双腿死死缠在他腰上，掐着他的后背的肉叫他快点、用力。  
而且金泰相在外面则装得一本正经，好像什么事都没发生似的  
门一关立刻整个人都软了，挂在林炜翔身上哀哀叫唤。林炜翔一边骂一边解他衣服，金泰相比他还急，都窜到他身上了。林炜翔只能扶着他的腰避免他摔下来。  
林炜翔托着他的臀部，一点一点进去，每进一寸都有“噗呲”的水声响起，异物的入侵令满满当当装在肉穴里的黏液一点点溢了出来。性器的摩擦间还泛起小小的白色泡沫。金泰相挂在他身上，余光里瞥到两人下身黏连的淫靡画面，冲击力之强烈，令金泰相差点哭起来。他的脸哭得乱七八糟，看上去很可怜，比起发情更像是个被强迫的倒霉鬼。可他的腰肢却随着林炜翔的进入愈加不知羞耻地扭动起来，配合抽插顶弄的节奏，让性器在身体里每一次都撞得更深一点。林炜翔刚一抽出去，他便扭着腰追上去，贪婪张合的小穴迫不及待地将可怕的怪物再吞回去享受美味。撞击得深了，他便发出一声闷哼。手指在林炜翔的肩上留下红色的抓痕。胀大的性器充满了他的下身，连一丝缝隙都寻不出来，林炜翔托着他悬空的身体，他的两条细长的腿无力地挂在林炜翔的腰部两侧，脚趾痉挛似的抽搐了下。  
他的下身胀满了，微微扭了扭腰挪动位置，便被林炜翔一巴掌轻轻拍在屁股上，叫他老实点。拍得他一受惊，穴肉吸得紧了，林炜翔被吸得差点三魂丢了七魄，险些把握不住他。  
他已经把林炜翔整根都吞进去了犹嫌不足，拼命抬起屁股往林炜翔身上贴，蠕动的穴肉恨不得张开小嘴把剩下的都吃进去，整个人紧紧贴在林炜翔身上，连张纸都插不进去。  
林炜翔将金泰相拦腰抱起来放在腿上，金泰相细长的双腿无力地搭在他的腰上。金泰相低头看了一眼，抬眸看他，眼里满是假惺惺的求饶，整张脸看上去还是可怜兮兮的。林炜翔的手掌托住他的脸颊，拇指搓了搓他眼角下那一片冰凉的皮肤。  
“怎么不跑了，硬币哥？”林炜翔哑着声音压住笑意逗他。  
“林炜翔，你傻逼。”金泰相张口就骂，气急败坏。  
金泰相的眼眸泛着湿漉漉的水光，全然没了平常的神气。腰肢却不争气地贴着林炜翔下身磨蹭，透过薄薄的布料，渗出晶莹的液体。林炜翔从他衣服下摆探进去，戴着银戒的手掌顺着他细瘦的腰线往上，一寸寸抚摸过他的肌肤。他的手掌染着略微的汗意，在肌肤上留下无法忽视的温度。金泰相被他从头摸到尾，摸得汗毛倒立，感觉自己像是落进陷阱的鸟。  
林炜翔容易心疼他，经常率先投降。金泰相的鼻尖红了，含着眼泪望他，又是气又是怨，林炜翔立刻心软得一塌糊涂，毫不含糊地将他扒了干净，抬起他的屁股，手指插进去做扩张。翕张的小穴像一张小嘴立刻吸咬住他的手指，一嘬一嘬地往里面吸，恨不得立刻把他两根湿漉漉的手指拖到深处去。  
压着他的腰往下按，性器插进了娇嫩柔软的内里。金泰相的腰不争气地软了下去，又被他握住腰肢往上一顶，恰好擦过那么敏感的一点。金泰相像是过了电似的啊地叫了一声坐起来，手指掐进他的肩膀皮肉里。林炜翔凶狠地攥紧他的腰往下一按，那一秒冷酷得像是变了个人。金泰相又爽又痛，心底还有些害怕，一边啊啊呜呜的带着哭腔叫着，一边坐在他的腿上自己扭着腰去迎合每次的撞击。  
金泰相已经被扒了个干净，林炜翔身上的衣服却还完好整齐，只松了皮带解开裤子。金泰相的身体又细又长，压在怀里能揉捏糟践到夸张的弧度。他雪白的身躯弓起来弯在林炜翔的怀里，几乎能折叠成两段。喘着粗气的林炜翔恨不得把他揉碎融进身体里，身上军装的衣料只能半遮半掩地盖住金泰相赤裸的身体。画面淫靡地不可思议，整个房间都是令人脸红心跳的喘息和撞击声，夹杂着金泰相放浪的叫声。  
有人从窗外一闪而过，两人一无所知。  
金泰相嘴上不说，心里把名正言顺看得很重。他跟林炜翔出去，如果遇上别人把他们当情侣，他暗地里偷偷开心。  
但是林炜翔有次碰到以前朋友，那人认定林炜翔跟刘青松是一对，还亲切地问了刘青松的近况。林炜翔和那人刚寒暄完，一扭头，金泰相没了  
他左右探头探脑，在一条小巷子里找到了金泰相。背对他蹲在地上逗狗，小土狗被金泰相捏着两只前爪颤巍巍直立起来，尾巴都在抖。  
林炜翔从他背后探头过来，搓把搓把小土狗的脑袋，“干什么呢硬币哥？”  
金泰相没搭理他，把他当空气，搓着狗爪子，一板一眼教训小土狗，“林炜翔，你不能随地撒尿知道吗林炜翔。”  
“林炜翔你饿了吗？”  
“哇林炜翔你是猪啊！”  
“林炜翔你真是猪吧你怎么这么能吃？”  
“林炜翔你真是狗吗？”  
金泰相把小土狗揣回去偷摸养在房间里，半夜还在碎碎念给小土狗换水换粮食，光脚蹲在狗窝前玩狗就是不上床。  
林炜翔躺在床上撑着头看他表演，等了半天实在耐心耗尽了。  
金泰相阴阳怪气指桑骂槐到一半突然双脚离地整个人腾空，林炜翔把他端起来抱走，啃着他的后颈磨牙：  
“大狗也要吃人了！”

如果日子就这么坚持下去，也许有些平稳的日子就会水到渠成。某次林炜翔不在，金泰相突然发情。当时他身边恰好只有刘青松，而那次摊牌之后，刘青松便异常沉默。  
两个人的气氛早已将至冰点，堪称滴水成冰，金泰相本想把事情解决就赶紧回去打药，冷不防被刘青松勾住脖子一把放倒，坐在他腰上就开始掐着他脖子凶狠地咬他唇肉。  
金泰相人都蒙了，他给了骑在身上的刘青松一肘击，正好击中刘青松左边漂亮的小脸蛋。刘青松被打得脸朝一边歪去，金泰相声音沙哑质问刘青松你干什么，么字的尾音还没落下来，刘青松转头回来，指腹揩去唇角的血丝，居高临下地俯视他。  
金泰相一向是个识时务者为俊杰的人。一看风向不对，立刻改变策略。他下意识双臂交叉挡在胸前，挤出干笑问：  
“刘青松，你这是怎么了？”  
“干什么？”刘青松轻描淡写，“硬币哥，我发疯啊。”  
金泰相愣住了，眼瞳不可置信地瞪大，倒映出骑在身上的人的身影。刘青松丝毫没有怜悯的意思，连个缓冲的时间都不给，把他按在地上就开始撕扯他的衣服。金泰相渐渐失去控制力气的身体挣扎起来压根无济于事。刘青松轻而易举压制他那虚弱的反抗，嘴上毫不留情地快速用话语攻击他。  
“怎么了硬币哥？林炜翔能上你我不能？”  
“他操你舒服吗？他能满足你？”  
“你只给他上吗？”  
“你只给林炜翔上吗，金泰相？”  
“不是吧金泰相，林炜翔就是条狗，你喜欢被狗操的感觉吗？”  
“你是不是个婊子？”  
“我碰你你会不会湿？你会不会被我操射？”  
“我现在搞你，你是不是恶心？”  
刘青松的手指摸到了他的下身，受到刺激的小穴更加卖力地吐出透明晶莹的黏汁，他感觉到刘青松的手指明显一顿，随后从他裤子里抽出来，五指对着光缓缓张开。  
一条淫靡黏糊的银色丝线在指缝间拉开后断裂。  
“看来不用替你担心那么多。”  
刘青松看着湿漉漉的手指道。  
他手段过激还花样繁多，金泰相被折磨了一整晚后奄奄一息。他被按在墙壁上，赤裸的后背贴着冰冷的墙面涂层。刘青松的手掌托在他的胸下，牙齿咬住他的乳尖细细地碾磨，细小尖锐的刺痛令金泰相叫出声来。他带着哭腔喊：“刘青松！我错了，放过我、放过我！”  
细碎的额发覆盖了刘青松大部分的眉眼，他只能依稀看见刘青松眼角那颗泪痣，冷得像是遥远的北辰星。刘青松含住他的乳头吸吮起来干瘪瘦弱的乳房，濡湿的舌尖舔舐着乳晕，金泰相被逼得哭了出来，满面泪痕。刘青松这才缓缓松开牙齿，恋恋不舍地在他乳上咬了一口，才直起身来说：“我等你怀孕。”  
他捞起已经无力软倒的金泰相，下身性器缓缓抽出来，又再次插进去顶到深处，抽插间带出咕叽咕叽的水声在室内格外清晰。  
刘青松柔软潮湿的唇贴在金泰相的耳边，轻声道，“你可真是个宝贝啊，硬币哥？”


End file.
